shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
King D. Gold/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Naturally as holding a position within the hakuri crew, as their treasurer he does have some authority over the members. He seems to have enough status to command the goblins and the lower detachments that often are kept in his body because of the vault fruit. But also thanks to his own modifications to his body his speed will remain the same, no matter what size he is nor how much treasure he holds in his belly. But it would appear that most of the his attributes are average on the level of a marine Commodore or even a second or third mate of a pirate crew. Strength King's strength is so powerful and raw that he is unmovable, due to the fact that his whole body is basically a giant treasure chest. So as such he claims that he has so much strength that he is able to crush someone's skull in his grip with ease. But it is his golden right arm that it the most amazing strength, King boasts that this arm is his greatest weapon and one of the most untouchable weapons at that. His full extend of his strength is still revealed yet. Intelligent King as an treasurer he is very good at math and such, but he had extend his skills outside this and had laid plans for others. Fighting Style KIng's style of combat encourages the use of take-downs, choke-holds, quick strikes, and throws in order to disable opponent. It contrasts to others style of hand-to-hand, which involves swordsmanship. Its objective is similar to that of the style of Jumbo or another bigger warrior, which aims to take down an opponent with bare hands. However, due to simple grabs and throws, along with timing and accuracy, makes this style much more efficient. King can easily disarm or disable an opponent with such moves, even going so far as to knock them unconscious with a simple slam.King, possesses destructive and tremendous skill in the use of barehanded fighting. While fighting with his bare hands, he prefers his hands as opposed to his feet, and his style is not too far from the style of street-fighting due to its unpolished and self-taught nature. He can counter, block, and attack quite easily, even against armed opponents. His blows can kill within a few solid hits, even in the case of high-level opponents. Body Modifications The only body modification that was seen so far is his right arm and it is still unknown to what it can do. Devil Fruit The Kinko Kinko no Mi (金庫金庫) is aParamecia-type Devil Fruitin which allows the user to become a living vault. Kinko meaning "Vault”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Vault-Vault Fruit. Strengths and Weakness The main strengths of this fruit are that it allows the user to become a living vault to store anything from a ship to even money. The user has an unlimited amount of the space and in turn the more that is stored in the vault the bigger the user gets. This literally makes King the hakuris treasure room, thus why he was charged with the task to store all of the hakuri crews money and treasures in him. However it was also revealed that King can even trap living beings in this, much like the Dashi Dashi no Mi. The user can trap the humans or such in here, this was proven during the Mother Hakuri Attack’s Arc. King had stored several of Germlin’s goblins within him and then released them to attack others. It does appear that the user only suffers the standard weakness of the devil fruit, also if the user did let things out of them they would grow smaller and if they store more they will grow bigger to the point that they couldn’t really fit into anything. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages